La Fisura De Una Sonrisa
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Esa sangre que fluye entre una mueca feliz, oculta mas de lo que deja ver. Esos secretos que escondemos con ahínco en nuestras almas y sólo una persona es capaz de entender. -OneShot- GaaNaru


"**La Fisura De Una Sonrisa"**

**Por: LadyBrokenDoll (Yuni)**

"_Intuitivamente una acción ejerce presión sobre un ser determinado. Hay cosas que no pueden decirse de frente, porque no se tiene uno al otro al lado, no en el sentido abstracto sino en el literal de la expresión. En noches con sabor a tempestades, ha coincidido que nuestras almas se sientan en estados tan contrarios que se destrozan, un sabor amargo en tu boca y una angustia entre mis labios...Hoy te habría sujetado entre mis brazos y no te habría soltado, y no lo hice así porque te esfumaste como el viento…y yo no estaba ahí, donde reside tu cuerpo"_

**Disclamer: **Naruto no me pertenece, lo que sí es mío es la idea creativa y literaria de esta historia por lo que su plagio queda completamente prohibido; reservándome con ello el derecho a proceder a medidas drásticas en caso de que se diera el caso.

**Dedicado:** A todos aquellos que vivimos la impotencia de no poder tocarnos con las manos… Tú sabes que lo que entre líneas digo, es para ti amor, Algún día, estaré ahí, te lo prometo…

**Pareja: **Sabaku No Gaara x Uzumaki Naruto (GaaNaru)

**Advertencia: **Contenido homosexual explicito e implícito.

**Capitulo Único:**

"**I wanna see everything with you"**

_Siénteme contigo aunque mis manos no te toquen_

_Y permítele al viento que dibuje mis caricias sobre tu cuerpo_

_Mi niña…es que yo te amo._

Había atravesado muros y su tiriteante cuerpo le ordenaba hacer algo. Sin embargo entre debates internos sólo llegaba a la amarga conclusión de que no tendría que hacer otra más que perderse entre las líneas que había seguido para llegar a aquel sitio tan lejano de él.

Intentó, enfriar su cabeza llena de pensamientos absurdos. Poco a poco la sensación de desprecio y rechazo desapareció, para dar paso a una agitada y temblorosa recepción de amargas ideas acerca de un terrible estado que asolaba a su amante. Vanamente fingía frente a la nada un estado de concentración y objetivismo inexistente en su persona, quería susurrarle al oído que las cosas estarían bien, no con la intención modista y clasista con que lo hacen quienes reflexionan sobre la continuidad del tiempo, sino que muy por el contrario trataba de crear un estado de equilibrio para conectar sus almas y dejar volar lo que tendría que haberle dicho.

Estaba consciente, tanto que podría espantar a alguien de un momento a otro, del nivel al que con esmerado esfuerzo iban llegando, de la relación sentimental estrecha en la que sus almas se fusionaban de un momento a otro. Agudizó su mirada y la enfocó lo mejor que pudo. Estaba dándole vueltas a un asunto que carencia de sentido absoluto y con ello se arrojaba a la inercia de la desesperación. Mordisqueó con furia su labio inferior y cerrando sus parpados evocó a su mente el recuerdo de un rostro tranquilo y parsimonioso.

Tenía que hacer algo y sus manos temblorosas no eran la mejor respuesta a sus conjeturas y cuestiones. Y su egoísta pensamiento reino por un instante su cerebro, su cerebelo y su bulbo raquídeo: Tenía que volver a ver a Gaara.

* * *

La última vez que se había arriesgado a llegar de improviso a Suna, pagó caro su osadía. Porque al arribar no hizo más que en alocada carrera buscar a su pareja. Recorriendo con esmero y prisa cada sitio, hasta ya, algo entrado en el tiempo de su búsqueda le vislumbró conversando con una chica de apariencia inocente y vivaz. Por un momento pensó en simplemente lanzársele encima, no en vano había viajado tantas millas, sin embargo su cuerpo no pensó lo mismo, congelado entre el miedo y la sorpresa. A pesar de que podía mirarse serio el rostro de su fuente de adoración tenía una mueca extrañamente tranquila mientras entablaba de forma supuestamente metódica una conversación con su alumna y es que fácilmente percibía su silenciosa mirada analizando aquellos argumentos para así después generar respuestas inteligentes y precisas.

Parecía, muy a su opinión, una imprudencia el llegar a interrumpir así. Y es que sencillamente se le veía tranquilo y sorprendentemente cómodo. Sonrío mientras que paradójicamente su mirada se ensombrecía. Hojas de cuchilla rebanando la piel de su cuerpo, tormentas que se desatan en el interior de un ser necesitado y silencioso. Sabía de antemano que se le habría disculpado su impertinencia al inmiscuirse entre ambos jóvenes, lo conocía perfectamente, empero simplemente no dejaría a su egoísmo arrebatarle la independencia al Kage de las arenas del desierto.

Hebras rubias cayeron sobre sus ojos y en vista a su desaliento, viró el cuerpo y se dirigió de nuevo al recinto asignado durante su misión en aquella aldea, sus pasos titubeantes apenas perceptibles era únicamente el reflejo de su conmoción. Su entorno sorprendentemente pareció desaparecer frente a su inquieta mirada, sumergiéndose así en los puntos más frágiles de su conciencia.

---*---*---*---*---

Los zafiros que tenía por ojos estaban fijamente clavados en el tono crema del techo sobre él, su cuerpo recostado sobre la cama, sus manos y brazos extendidos le brindaban un aspecto que oscilaba entre el ocio y la reflexión. La brillante luz del cielo se filtraba por entre la ventana hasta dar contra la pared, rebotando así de un sitio a otro. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tenía en aquella postura pero era completamente irrelevante, estaba sumamente concentrado en no permitir a su demonio filtrarse entre sus pensamientos, contaminándoles de ideas repugnantes y acidas que no hacían más que llevarle a los estados más degradantes de su propia locura, la misma que le avergonzaba y hacía bajar el rostro con un semblante de cachorro arrepentido lamiendo los pies de su amo. Percibió un chakra familiar y no hizo más que sentarse y esperar a que la aparición del otro fuera visible.

El chillar de la puerta desentonó el ambiente de la habitación, fue hasta entonces que dirigió su mirada hacía el joven pelirrojo vestido con la túnica de Kage. Tras su entrada cerró la puerta, dejándoles en una aparente privacidad. Se acercó mientras que el otro le daba espació en el colchón para sentarse, una vez ambos en sus sitios los delgados labios del mas pálido se separaron para hablar.

- Pensé que aún no habías llegado – Soltó de manera tosca y directa, no le sorprendía. Así era Gaara, directo y conciso. Sin embargo, para él que se había acostumbrado tanto a ello era un tanto más práctico descifrar el mensaje entre líneas que dejaba un claro: ¿Por qué demonios no llegaste a avisarme?

Naruto colocó una sonrisa un tanto artificial en su rostro, dejo entre ver involuntariamente su nerviosismo mezclado con una especie de celos desconocidos para el de orbes acqua. Y es que a pesar de que aquel comentario le invitaba –obligaba- a ser igual de franco, le era literalmente imposible hacerlo. No podía ser franco, no en esa situación y menos cuando detectaba una fatiga incomoda en el otro.

- Lo habría hecho – Comenzó con un tono un tanto casual que hizo inmediatamente levantar sospechas en el de ninja de alto rango – Pero estaba demasiado cansado, dattebayo – En cuanto terminó su declaración extendió su sonrisa, en un inútil intento de distraerle y cambiar el tema.

Pero no era así, el antiguo portador de Shukaku no admitiría una actuación tan mediocre muy por el contrarió, aquel comportamiento fingido le resultaba fastidioso y estúpido. Conocía de sobre manera al rubio, conocía su esencia y su ser, lo adoraba: si, más aún con ello no toleraría ese comportamiento, mismo que aún con su disciplinada paciencia no hacía más que crisparle los nervios y enfurecerlo. Sus facciones se tornaron sumamente serias y rígidas, y eso fue suficiente para despertar un estado de auto-decepción en el Jinchüriki de Konoha.

- No uses polisílabos inútiles e innecesarios conmigo, Naruto – La voz del taheño sonó más grave de lo acostumbrado, haciendo notorio con ello su disgusto.

- Sólo contestaba tu pregunta…- No se atrevió a seguir su argumento al sentir el chispazo incandescente que le fue dirigido, un destello que le hirió las pupilas. Reprimió un suspiro, decidió reprimir importancia a la pregunta y prefirió concentrarse en la situación de su pareja. A decir verdad había notado que algo más que su falta de saludo para con él había sido lo que le había cabreado - ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo por fin.

- Asuntos absurdos, no más que ello – esta vez el comentario fue plenamente desinteresado y con una modulación que dejaba en claro que retomaría el tema anterior – Sin Rodeos, te he preguntado algo ¿Qué está pasando Naruto? – La pregunta a diferencia de su primera frase fue en un tono un tanto más suave, sin embargo la molestia con la que cargaba se coló sutilmente.

La sonrisa vencida que portaba en el rostro cayó irremediablemente, quebrándose tal copa de cristal y ya en el suelo, olvidada y puesta bajo la alfombra, escondiéndose de los sitios donde los ojos no sienten y las pisadas destrozan sin más. Pasaron unos instantes en silencio sin poder argumentar algo. Ponía sus ideas en orden, no se daría la oportunidad de colocar algo incorrecto y causar una discusión indeseada por ambos.

- Es que yo…-

No pudo siquiera terminar la primera oración cuando la puerta fue golpeada y con un seco "Pasen" departe de Gaara se presentaron frente a ellos dos Ambus. Se solicitaba al Kage para asuntos de estado, ambos se miraron con un semblante entre disgusto, preocupado y fastidiado. Se despidieron de manera informal y el pelirrojo salió del sitio acompañado de los dos Ninjas. El blondo entrecerró sus ojos y al oír el cierre de la puerta dejó caer sus piernas al suelo y sus brazos entre sus muslos. Colocó un rostro cabizbajo y permitió que las hebras de su cabello escondieran su atormentada mirada. Sentía una espina ardiente incrustada en el pecho, una que le imposibilitaba el movimiento y evocaba al desenfreno de su bestia. Una serie de raquíticos escalofríos bañaron a su cuerpo. Enmudeció durante varios minutos, tenía que haberle dicho ¿si no era a él, a quien? Hablando en un tono similar al hubiera, y con ello simplemente destrozaba sus esperanzas.

Un aura similar a la que rodeaba a su abandonada figura sobre los columpios del jardín escolar se apreciaba en él en aquel instante. Su perfilado rostro mostraba una apariencia destrozada que junto con un abismal azul oscurecido agraciaba mas sus rasgos, volviéndole una metáfora rota y preciosa a la vista mortal.

"_Tan rota como los pedazos que caen de mi alma"_

Mordió sus labios, demostrando por fin que podía utilizar su aparato motor. Lucía, a su perspectiva como una cachetada en la mejilla con un pañuelo blanco. Había obligado prácticamente a la vieja Tsunade para que le permitiera acompañar a Sai en la misión que tenia por resolver en la aldea oculta de la arena. Realmente se había arruinado su visita. No quería estar ahí, no bajo esas presiones incomodas, no bajo la mirada despectiva y el odio inquisitivo de aquel pueblo. Estaba en un lugar rodeado de personas que no conocía, entre más pensaba escapar a aquel sitio, mas le asustaba la aldea de volver a vivir aquella soledad amarga que le asecho. Su alma dio vuelcos dentro de sí, entrecerró sus ojos y dejó que una acida lagrima corriera de su ojo hasta el suelo. No dejó caer nada mas, apretó sus manos con vehemencia y al abrir sus orbes nuevamente un intenso rojo sangre luchaba por apoderarse de los ventanales azules por los que se vislumbraba su desolada alma.

Lo amaba y como lo hacía…

Lo amaba y hacerlo de una manera tan fuerte le abrumaba, jamás se sintió digno de un ser humano, ni siquiera del más insignificante que pudiera habitar aquella tierra y estar ahí, con alguien tan _perfecto_ como le resultaba su amante y ser correspondido, era algo que _jamás_ en su vida había esperado sentir y vivir.

- Fue un mal día – Susurró con la garganta prácticamente cerrada. Apresó sus ojos y contuvo la lluvia de sensaciones que luchaban por salir de entre su ser- …te…te…necesito -

Eso fue todo lo que pudo contestarle al aire.

"_Si tú supieras que por ti me estoy muriendo de amor, si tú supieras que muero por dormir entre tus brazos, si tu entendieras que realmente yo no puedo vivir sin ti…porque los motivos y la fuerza de mi vida están en ti"_

---*---*---*---*---

Comenzó a firmar uno tras otro la serie de documentos que previamente había leído con detenimiento. Su rostro impecable se vislumbraba imperturbable, sin embargo su conciencia, su conciencia se encargaba de torturarse en base a una serie de injustificados pensamientos que le abrumaban. Se detuvo un instante para mirar hacia la amplia ventana de la oficina.

Sentía como unas delgadas y alargadas agujas heladas se clavaban por entre diversos puntos sensibles de su masa cerebral, reventándole las neuronas y causando implosiones de ideas a su paso. Un chillante e inexistente sonido plagaba sus oídos. Mantuvo su posición y continúo su tarea, mas no mucho tiempo logro continuar de esa forma. Tuvo que apretar un punto de presión en su sien con la mano izquierda para tratar de aminorar el dolor, no porque no pudiera soportarlo sino porque agudizaba más sus voces internas.

La maldita migraña no era el principal problema, el problema era la conversación que había tenido con Naruto y que no había hecho otra cosa más que incrementarla. Trataba de entender la postura de su compañero, empero de que le resultaba absurdamente difícil en esta ocasión. Se sentía presionado y el choque de actividades volvía a su extraño lio actual un verdadero misterio para ambos.

Una sonrisa irónica alumbro su rostro, bien…Su chiquillo siempre había sido hábil para sacarle sensaciones inesperadas….no obstante, prefería por mucho otro tipo de sensaciones. Entrecerró los ojos cansados, para después continuar asfixiándose en sus responsabilidades.

En toda la tarde no fue capaz de arrancarse su incomodidad y el trago amargo que había provocado esa sonrisa pintada sobre el lienzo triste del rostro de su rubio. Le enfurecía de sobre manera que tratara de evadirlo… Maldecía silenciosamente la situación… Hacía tanto tiempo ya que no se abrumaba de esa forma.

- Mira lo que me haces hacer – Murmuró en silencio, hablándole también al aire.

Aquella noche debieron de haber dormido juntos para lavar sus penas y preocupaciones, porque ambos sabían que eso era realmente lo único que necesitaban…Pero no fue así y la noche murió sobre su cruz.

"_Si te aprieto tan fuerte la mano al andar, si te digo tantas palabras sin más, es porque mi voz y mi cuerpo quiere atravesar las distancias que nosotros no inventamos…distancias que romperemos, ya verás. Al final de cada noche, falta un día menos para nuestro encuentro…Te adoro tanto…Te necesito tanto mi amor"_

---*---*---*---*---

- Tengo que regresar a Konoha – Pronunció suavemente, no era necesario alzar la voz, no estando a lado izquierdo del otro y recargado sobre el escritorio de fina madera – La vieja requiere que haga unas cosas – agregó con un tono decepcionado- No depende de mí, tú sabes que soy sólo un subordinado y que…-

- Lo sé, Naruto – Interrumpió con una voz clara. Por supuesto que sabía eso, que se lo recalcara no era precisamente algo que le agradara- La copia del Uchiha – continuó, esta vez con un tono un tanto despectivo - ¿Regresa contigo?- La pregunta en realidad surgía por mero recelo, eso era algo que el otro sabia de sobre manera.

- No, el terminara la misión aquí – Miro el destello de molestia y extraño alivio que apareció en esos preciosos orbes que amaba – No –Contestó a aquella pregunta que no había dicho nadie – Yo vine porque le insistí a la anciana de Tsunade, no tenía nada que hacer aquí –Sus ojos se ablandaron con una sobra herida que no paso para nada desapercibida – Quería verte…Gaa, yo…

El pelirrojo le observó y con un movimiento inesperado le halo de la barbilla, obligando a mirarle a los ojos, tenía que verlos, tenía que ver sinceridad en ellos. Y ahí estaban, temblorosos…y sinceros, sintió un alivio parcial por un instante, porque pudo ver más allá, mas no cuestionó nada, simplemente se levantó por un instante y se acercó más. El portador del Kyuubi en respuesta dio un paso atrás, mas al topar contra el escritorio no logro hacer otra cosa más que tornarse una especie de masa temblorosa de nervios, de haber podido el Kage habría sonreído, sin embargo prefirió acortar la distancia y sentir como el otro se apretaba a él impulsivamente. Corrieron algunos segundos y el sonido de sus lenguas acompañada de un murmullo inenarrable fue lo que inundo el sitio. Se separaron silenciosos, el mayor en edad volvió a su postura.

- Yo… - Uzumaki fue incapaz de terminar su comentario ante la entrada de un grupo de Ambus que indicaban que la reunión del Kage con los ancianos estaba por iniciar.

Ambos sabían que no habría tiempo para más palabras, ni despedidas, una mirada tuvo que ser suficiente para ambos…Pero no lo fue para ninguno.

"_Y yo, escúchame bien, daría todo por volverte a ver…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Su mano sostuvo aquel retazo de papel y le miró una y otra vez sin leerlo. De ante mano sabía que si lo hacía, no sería capaz de enviarlo e igual que tantas veces atrás terminaría guardado en aquel cajón del ropero. Dobló con delicadeza la carta y la metió en una especie de sobre, lo selló. Sintió unas lagrimas rebeldes escapar de su rostro entre el metálico brillo del atardecer, cayeron sobre aquel papel y absorbieron la salina sustancia con una suavidad inexplicable.

Enfocó su energía sobre aquel objeto y a pesar de poder considerarse como un desperdicio de Chakra, era de vital importancia la confidencialidad y rapidez en la llegada de aquellas letras. Tan pronto como miro desaparecer aquel sobre, dirigió su humedecida mirada al atardecer pintado de un rojo furioso y un azul brillante, dando una incandescente visión que le hizo notar, que allá a lo lejos un destello de esperanza había aparecido en aquel rostro que adoraba.

---*---*---*---*---

Se recostó sobre la inmensa cama que tenía. Cerró sus ojos. Estaba cansado, tantas cosas habían merodeado su mente y lo menos que buscaba era fastidiar a su agotado cerebro con ideas descomunales e indeseadas. Sintió una corriente de energía atacarle. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Entre abrió el ojo derecho y sin más lo cerró. El aire acarició su faz con un mimo inesperado. Su rígido cuerpo comenzó a desentumirse, el silencio y la tranquilidad le sentaban bien, era una necesidad. La soledad también lo era, en tragos precisos le resultaba indispensable. Su respiración acompasada y lenta resultaba atrapante y maravillosa, el calmado bajar y subir de su pecho era casi un sueño. Sus facciones se destensaron por un instante.

Un calor y una caricia le hicieron arrojarse a la realidad. Abrió sus ojos y miró como una carta doblada caía a su lado. Se levantó en silencio hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, sus piernas sutilmente flexionadas y el objeto recién llegado entre sus dedos. Con cuidado de no estropear el contenido abrió el sobre y sacó la carta. Un aroma a vainilla le embriagó los sentidos. La caligrafía le resultó absurdamente fácil de reconocer. Lo leyó con detenimiento estricto y preciso cuidado. Cerró sus hermosos ojos acqua y disimuladamente sonrió.

- Naruto…-

**-Owari-**

"_Se me desbordan los labios de suspiros al pensarte,_

_Y relatan los cuentos de los dioses, que cada suspiro que escapa_

_Es un beso que no se ha dado…_

_Y relatan los cuentos de mis sueños, que cada suspiro que escapa_

_Es un beso que nos daremos"_

_**YLT**_

No. Este quizás no es un fic con el estilo o calidad barata que he hecho anteriormente, sino una por debajo. Intente leerlo de forma un tanto objetiva y quizás me apresure o no explique claramente las ideas –ríe- pero no importa, porque estoy mas que satisfecha con mi retorcida creación, es lo que quiero decir y hacer y es lo que vale. Bien, quiero –porque nadie me lo pidió- aclarar un punto sobre el comportamiento de Gaara, bajo mi perspectiva no es tan "amargado" como suelen ponerlo, se me hace un comportamiento Natural, (Igual que mis otros fics de Naruto, esta inspirado bajo la época, edad, etc de Shippuden, así que si alguien considera que soy Occ, pues me lo dice para no hacer nada XD, broma).

Espero sus criticas, porque ocupo y quiero mejorar, y después de todo ¿Que puede ser mejor que sus comentarios? … Les dejo miles de besos. Y para quienes son devotos a , felices Guadalupe-reyes. Y Año nuevo a todos, espero estar viva para el próximo y seguir con proyectos en este fandom.

Mi vida! Ya sabes que todo lo que hago es para ti Blue! Después de todo…Tu eres mi musa ;) ….y si no eres mi blue, ni leas lo k sigue :D

:D FELICIDADES AMOR SALISTE EXCELENTE EN LA UNI…ves? Si yo sabia! :D te adorooooooooooooooooo, te extrañe muxooo!! Muxooo! Me alegro tanto, eso esta demasiado raro I KNOW..pero tu entiendes awww me siento tan feliz, tan pride, tan todooo!!!... awwwwwww!!!

**Sao**

**Lets duel**

Pd.

You made that question sometime ago in your subnick, the chapter's name is about that… :D I'm crazy, I know!


End file.
